


Fallo Ancora

by Ayrwin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Porn, cucina - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si sa che Nygma ha sempre avuto strani pensieri per la testa ed ora che ha un passeggero oscuro a dargli manforte, proprio non ce la fa a contenere certi istinti o voglie quando se ne presenta l'occasione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallo Ancora

**Author's Note:**

> STORIA FACENTE PARTE DELLA TABELLA KINK&MEME 20 ROOM - CUCINA. ERGO, TRATTASI DI STORIA A SFONDO SESSUALE. NON NE SCRIVO UNA DA NON SO QUANTO TEMPO QUINDI PERDONATEMI SEI I PG RISULTANO UN TANTINO OOC.

 

 

Poteva ancora sentirla in corpo Nygma.

L'adrenalina e quel senso di onnipotenza chiamato serotonina che gli riempivano ogni singola cellula in corpo e mandavano picchi incredibili di piacere al cervello come un flusso continuo per via endovenosa.

L'immagine di quell'uomo, legato alla sua sedia mentre veniva trafitto più e più volte dalla mano carica di rabbia di Oswald, lo faceva sorridere di piacere, quasi gongolare addirittura per essere riuscito a scuotere l'animo distrutto del Re di Gotham e farlo così risollevare dal baratro nero della depressione sul quale si era adagiato in quei giorni subito dopo l'assassinio di sua madre.

 _ **{Davvero un ottimo lavoro e dico sul serio stavolta}** _ esclamò l'alter ego di Edward mentre questi, dopo essersi sbarazzato del cadavere da solo, ora era occupato nel piccolo cucinino a lavare i piatti della cena e sopratutto il coltello ancora insanguinato per rimuovere ogni traccia di cellule ematiche.

“Lo penso anche io” sussurrò in risposta Nygma alla sua copia, puntualmente vestita con un dolcevita scuro, i capelli tirati indietro e senza occhiali così da poter mostrare senza impedimenti il suo sguardo tagliente e carico di eccitazione.

Nel frattempo Oswald si era seduto sul bancone dietro di lui e stava sfogliando il giornale con un piccolo ghigno impresso sul volto da far raggelare chiunque. Perché chiunque l'avesse conosciuto saprebbe che quando Cobblepot sorrideva in quel modo c'era una solo ed unica ragione; vendetta.

L'omicidio di quell'uomo lo aveva aiutato a schiarirsi le idee ed uscire dal torpore in cui era ed ora, aveva già in mente un piano per uccidere Galavant.

“Cosa hai detto?” domandò Pinguino, quando sentì l'improvviso chiacchiericcio di Nygma di fronte a se “scusa ero distratto”

“Io? No niente” replicò Edward, finendo di asciugare l'ultima posata e posandola nel proprio contenitore per voi voltarsi verso il suo ospite.

_**{Dio, sono così eccitato da quell'omicidio che ne commetterei un altro anche subito. Anche se però devo dire che mi piacerebbe tanto provare qualcos'altro sul nostro piccolo Oswald}** _

A quelle parole del suo passeggero oscuro, Nygma quasi sorrise.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto anche lui provare qualcosa di diverso e guarda caso Pinguino gli offriva quell'occasione così perversa che rimuginava dentro di lui da tanto tempo che perfino l'altro se accanto non vedeva l'ora di farlo.

“Bene” esclamò alla fine Oswald, alzandosi dal piccolo sgabello e fissando prima il divano e poi il letto

“tu quale vuoi? Letto o Divano? Se vuoi posso prendere io il divano visto che ormai sono guarito dalla febbre e dubito tu voglia passare un'altra notte scomodo”

“Oh ma io ho dormito nel letto con te ieri notte”

“Cosa?! Davvero?!” le guance di Oswald si colorarono di un acceso rosso, mostrando ancor di più le piccole lentiggini che aveva su tutto il naso ed un poco anche sulle gote.

_**{Oddio guarda come arrossisce per così poco. Quanto fai che è pure vergine? Okay Ed, dobbiamo farlo subito}** _

“Concordo con te” sussurrò in riposta lo scienziato, girando appena il capo in direzione della sua copia per poi tornare a fissare Pinguino con occhi predatori.

“si, quindi non preoccuparti di dove dormire visto che il letto è abbastanza grande da far dormire tranquillamente due persone” e così dicendo, si staccò un attimo dal lavello, ora pulito e lindo, della cucina ed afferrando una scatolina di plastica che era poggiata sul bancone della colazione.

“prima però, voglio controllare che la bendatura sia apposto così che non macchi di sangue le lenzuola che mi sono rimaste” Oswald, ripresosi quasi subito, annuì con il capo in segno di si e si avvicinò all'amico, sbottonando la giacca del pigiama e levandosela per poi poggiarla sul bancone.

“Gentile da parte tua”

“Oh è solo… buona educazione” disse Nygma, per poi prendere a tastare la fasciatura in alcuni punti per vedere come era messa.

_**{Forza Ed che aspetti?! Ora, SUBITO!}** _

la voce del passeggero oscuro fu così forte che riecheggiò in tutto l'appartamento ma solo Edward poté udirla e farsi travolgere da essa.

Infatti, un secondo dopo la sua mano era scivolata su uno dei capezzoli di Oswald ed aveva preso a strofinarsi sopra da prima leggermente, poi con maggior pressione. Notò come per un attimo gli occhi di lui si chiusero per quel piacere per poi aprirli di scatto e fissarlo come se stesse per avvelenarlo.

“Cosa?!” non disse altro Oswald.

Le sue labbra furono immediatamente messe a tacere dal bacio più improvviso di tutta la storia dei baci improvvisi. La lingua di Nygma forzò quella bocca ad aprirsi per poterlo baciare con passione e Pinguino, sopraffatto da tutto, non poté fare altro che lasciarsi andare inebriato e terrorizzato da quello che gli stava succedendo al suo corpo.

Lo sentiva caldo e pieno di fremiti e le mani di Nygma su di lui non smisero un secondo di toccarlo, passando dal pizzicargli i capezzoli fino a farlo gemere di dolore misto a piacere al scendere sui fianchi per premerlo contro di se e la sua erezione.

Oddio, stava avendo un erezione semplicemente baciando un uomo.

_**{Bene, ora subentro io se non ti dispiace}** _

fece il passeggero oscuro, sfocandosi in un attimo e ritrovandosi sul volto di Edward un attimo dopo quando, staccandosi da quelle labbra per riprendere fiato, tolse via gli occhiali e li getto sul letto centrandolo al primo colpo.

“Nygma...cosa fai?!” rantolò Oswald, cercando di riconnettere il cervello mezzo partito da quell'attacco meravigliosamente inaspettato.

Ed in tutta risposta, si chinò vicino al suo orecchio e mordicchiandolo appena gli rispose in un sussurro “mi sembra ovvio, ti faccio mio” e subito dopo, portò una mano dentro i pantaloni del pigiama di Pinguino e prese a massaggiargli l'erezione con vigore.

L'espressione di Oswald passò in un attimo dalla calma ad uno stato di puro piacere. Le sue mani si aggrapparono alle spalle di Edward così forte da sbiancare le nocche. I gemiti che emetteva, mandarono in pappa l'autocontrollo dello scienziato che presto si ritrovò a sbattere quel corpo così carico ed eccitato, sul bancone della cucina con i pantaloni abbassati e la sua lingua che scendeva a leccarlo tutto dalla base fino alla punta.

Continuò così a lungo, alternando momenti veloci a momenti lenti in cui Oswald lo supplicava di non smettere. Le sue mai aggrappate al bancone per reggersi, il volto così rosso da sembrare un pomodoro ed il petto che si alzava ed abbassava sempre più velocemente.

L'osservò senza sosta mentre lo portava sempre più vicino al limite, gioendo internamente di quanto potere avesse sulla vita o come in questo caso, sul piacere di qualcuno e per dispetto, rallentò ancora i movimenti della mano sulla sua erezione ormai così dura e bagnata.

“No… no non ti fermare!” gemette frustrato Pinguino, cercando di toccarsi lui stesso con la sua mano ma venendo prontamente bloccato da Nygma che ora, sorrideva eccitato.

“Tranquillo Oswald, ora ti riprendo e stavolta ti farò davvero gridare” disse quelle parole lentamente, sbottonandosi la patta dei pantaloni e calandoseli assieme ai boxer per poi prendersi a toccare un paio di volte per farse venire bello duro.

Fece scendere un poco Oswald dal bancone, giusto quel tanto perché lui potesse aggrapparsi ed Edward spingersi dentro di lui lentamente. Era caldo e stretto da morire. Al primo tentativo, Pinguino gridò così forte per il dolore e contrasse i muscoli così tanto che dovette uscire subito. Piccole lacrime solcarono il volto di Oswald e Nygma gliele leccò subito via, assaporandone il gusto salato.

Al secondo tentativo, si passò un poco di olio da cucina che aveva afferrato dal bancone e se lo parse sulla erezione e dentro il buco di Oswald per poi riprendere piano a penetrarlo.

Anche stavolta il piccolo Pinguino gridò di dolore ma l'olio aiutò notevolmente a farlo entrare tutto fino in fondo una, due, tre volte. Edward prese subito a muoversi dentro quel corpo così bollente, ansimando parole oscene contro l'orecchio di Oswald che cercava in tutti i modi di non morire li sul colpo.

Si sentiva dilaniato dentro ed allo stesso tempo pieno e completo e l'erezione sfregava così piacevolmente contro lo stomaco di Edward che non gliene fregò un cazzo del fatto che un uomo lo stesse scopando sul bancone della cucina come se non ci fosse un domani.

Il suo unico pensiero era il piacere che provava e a quanto fosse fottutamente bello.

Sentì le spinte farsi sempre più forti e veloci fino a quando una sensazione di caldo lo invase e per un attimo vide il vero volto di Edward Nygma.

Contratto dal piacere di quell'orgasmo così forte da farlo sembrare un altro.

Qualcuno di pericoloso ed oscuro.

Non resistette e lo baciò, spinto dalla foga del piacere che montava dentro di lui e che esplose in fiotti caldi sul ventre di Nygma che, prese letteralmente a divorare labbra e collo di Pinguino per marchiarlo.

“Penso proprio che tu sia Gay Oswald” disse Edward, uscendo da lui senza però staccarsi per non farlo cadere a terra.

“E anche se fosse… fallo ancora”


End file.
